


Early Mornings

by hauntedraptor



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Will is a sweetheart, nico is just tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedraptor/pseuds/hauntedraptor
Summary: Early mornings where Will takes Nico's hot water.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is basically my first time writing a fanfic so yeah cool.

_Nico_

It must be early morning The sun creeps through the blinds and shines on the dark oak floors and warms one spot in the cold of the cabin, with the dust now starting to be seen by eyes. The cold was still cursing and creeping its way into the slowly illuminating cabin and my whole body.

_Warmth huh_

I let out a heavy sigh as I forced myself out of bed, which almost doesn’t work as all I can muster is to throw off my blankets and sit cross legged and hunched over on the dishevelled black sheets. I run my hands through my hair lazily and soon start to regret it as I can feel the tangles and am just stuck to take my hand out of my hair. Don’t even mention how greasy my hair is, my whole body feels gross and sweaty. Ok gross, I need to shower. I draw my eyes near the door to lead to the shower and see the light coming from a slight crack at the bottom of the door, and I know that's not sunlight. I start to wonder if I left it on last night until the door suddenly opens.

“Oh hey , you’re awake.” Will smiles as he talks. I look at the bright sight in front of me and the more I look at the masterpiece in front of me, the more I realize he used my shower. And probably took the hot water. I sigh and forcibly throw the upper half of my body back into the bed. “Woah- hey hey death lord.” Will walks over to me in a hurry at the sudden movement and comes over to me as I turn my face to the same glowing light through the blinds and the dust in the air. “Nico you ok?” I can feel Will placing his hand on my shoulder and almost near my neck, the warmth of his hands is so addicting I can’t help but relax every time he touches me.

_Wait he took my hot water….._

I quickly sit up and can see Will slightly moving himself back as I squint my eyes at him, he looks at me with a mix of concern and confusion as I watch drops of water drop from his golden locks and move down his shoulders. “Will….” I say as I let out a sigh, and grab his hands and intertwine our fingers.

“Yesss?” Will looks at me with those fond eyes until I tighten my grip around his hands and move his fingers slightly backwards. That’s when the protest started. “Nico-Ow, ow, ow!” He moves his fingers around and desperately moves his body until I release his hands. “Nico what in the actual fuck.” I glare at him and then soften my expression and grab his hands again, he slightly jerks back but I just lean down and lay a gentle kiss to his knuckles. I look up at him and he smiles but also a confused expression on his face. His hair becomes damp now and the water creates a slight puddle on the cabin floor. "Di Angelo, care to explain?" Will looks and slightly comes closer again as he looks at me with the same confused expression. "

You used my hot water." I state with a blank expression, staring at the boy in front of me as his face turns a slight rose color.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice. My siblings did not follow the times, I'm so sorry." Will pleads with me as he moves closer to where I sit on my knees for extra height. I can't help but smile as I analyze his face and how freckles dance on his cheeks and nose, and that one scar on the middle of his forehead that you can barely see. "Keep looking at me like that and I'm gonna kiss you." Will says with this almost smug look on his face.

"Who's stopping you, certainly not me." I smile as will draws himself to the very edge of the bed and bends to wrap his warm hands around my waist, my shirt slowly moving with every movement and brush of his thumb. Will chuckles right before he closes the space between us, I move my arms around to his neck and slowly guide my hands into his still damp hair. "You know you're so gorgeous." Will says as he rubs his thumb up and down on my hip in a loving motion that I just can't help but love.

"You are literally the sunshine, pretty, hot, sometimes annoying, and warm." Will shakes his head and smiles until he finally presses our lips together and gosh I will never get over the first time I kissed him, gentle and soft. There's never a bad kiss with Will, it's warm and gentle and in my own little way perfect. We pull apart after a while of breathless kissing and will work his hands up my shirt to touch my skin and there is immediate warmth that is just melting. "Willll." I almost groan as he continues to kiss my face all over, my neck, my shoulders.

_This has been what I've wanted, the warmth._

"Hmmm?" Will's playful voice rings through my head and almost makes me dizzy. "What is it Nico?" Will continues to tease as he moves his hands up higher almost to my ribs. His warm hands sliding up and down my hips causes my whole body to jerk slightly and relax at the same time. I can feel the smirk on Wills' face even with my eyes closed, I know he's enjoying it. "Hey- hey." I tap Will on my shoulder a few times and he does one more stroke of my sides before he stops and lays his hands back on my hips. Gods asshole "You ok?" Will ask with the worry in his voice settling back in. I nod and give him a quick kiss before finally getting out of the bed and fully standing.

“I now am off to a cold shower because of you,” I couldn’t help but dramatically whine and drag myself slowly across the cabin floor. Will chuckles behind me and it’s always early mornings that bring warmth to my whole cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing, if not don't worry it doesn't hurt my feelings :)


End file.
